brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Neilneil1001yt/Battle Colosseum Tourneys!
Remember how back when it was still in Anthian City,we went to the Battle Colloseum and they were like "We might have tournaments soon!" And now,we're almost at the Pokemon League,and lady is still telling us that? Here are my predictions on what is going to happen to tournaments in the Battle Colloseum... Extreme Prizes Remember how in Black 2 and White 2,we had that system where you could battle the champions? Now,considering how most of us know advanced players trying to fight people they think they have a chance at beating,tournaments are going to be really hard.That is why they're probably going to make the prizes extreme. I'm thinking they're going to give us unreleased Pokemon,shinies,and Hidden Abilities. You know how Cherrim isn't in game,but has the great Flower Gift? And nobody can get it? Tournaments are probably going to bring that up. What about Pokemon like Meloetta,who might noyt even have a shot at making it in the game? Going to be in tournaments. Now,since most locations are going to have Pokemon,I won't be reading everything from Charles the Magikarp and his huge list,since some might end up appearing there.But these prizes are going to be huge. Themes Have you ever thought that the backgrounds during your Pokemon battle was just cosmetics? Maybe in tournaments,they will release themes. For example: Diamond and Pearl remake is coming out,so they'll do a Celestial theme. Pokemon Z might come out,so they might do a theme for that as well. Prizes are in accordance for the theme as well,so you could win Pokemon like Hidden Ability Dialga or Palkia prevent annoying people in 2v2 from betraying you and Shiny ZygardeFROSTY. TONS OF BP Battle Points are what's mainly used.People without ROBUX are farming due to either the wanted items or not being lazy.Now,since tourneys are going to involve battling tons of players,we can imagine how many battle points can be spread out... Create Your Own! People with high Pokedex numbers and high gym badges can create their own tournaments! They need to make the prize,the name,and the people involved.Like Clash Royale.They also need to pay for it.If you are giving away Battle Points,you either have to use your own or you need to buy it.Purchasing a tournament is with lots of Pokeyen,so if you're creating a tourney to host a party of 10,it will cost about 50,000.If you're hosting one for about a hundred,it will be 500,000 and etc.Prizes are funded by the ownerHeld Items.. Also,you need to have high Pokedex numbers so you could choose a theme that spreads outwants a Magikarp fightand you need badgeshairs with froakies can forget it in order to create a tournament in order to make it fair. Owners can also stop tournaments at anytime if he leaves,and he can choose how much people can get if they win BP for first,25 BP for second,etc..Owners,however,cannot substitute prizes.This is because if the prize is a rare Shiny and it gets substituted for a Zubat,you can imagine rage. Purchase Pokemon I never thought I'd live long to see this happen. You can use BP to purchase Pokemon! And...that's my predictions for what's going to happen. Category:Blog posts